Final Fantasy X and X2 Bloopers
by Tidus Eternity Yuna
Summary: COMPLETE! Go behind the scenes with the stars of Final Fantasy X and X2 to see some embarassing and funny moments endured during the production of two of Square Enixs' most popular and beloved games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Having a case of writers block. So, I thought I would try my hand at some comical bloopers. I did a few and if successful I might add another chpt of bloopers. lol. Please read and enjoy! And don't forget to review.**

**Blooper 1**

**Behind the Scenes**

The stage in Luca was being set up. Leblanc, disguised and Yuna by wearing her dressphere, swayed her hips from side to side, trying to remember the dance moves. Tidus just happened to walk behind stage looking around when he saw _Yuna_ and did he ever like what he saw where seconds later he let out a loud wolf whistle and _Yuna _spun around.

Leblanc giggles. "Thanks for the compliment, love." She then gave him a wink.

"Wait!" Tidus began. "You're not Yun- (**SMACK) **OWWWWW!!!" Tidus turned only to see a very angry Yuna who was giving him a deathly glare. "Yuna, I thought- -" Yuna stomped off. "Yuna, wait! Don't be mad!"

**Blooper 2**

**Battle Scene - Take One**

Yuna unleashed Trigger Happy upon a Lupine only to counter its attack. Paine struck only to miss and receive damage from a flan that had cast ice on her. Rikku took her two daggers and slashed upward and around backwards at a lupine.

"Dr. P is in the house!" Rikku shouted as she bounced around.

"Stop that!" Paine demanded.

Yuna fired her gun and destroyed the lupine. Paine began to charge up to use her magic break and then Rikku bounced in. "Show time!!" Colors then shined from all around, however, before the transformation could take place the colors blinked and then faded away as black smoke blew out of the dressphere. The entire room fell silent. Even the fiends had stopped moving. Rikku just looked around at everyone, for all eyes were on her. "What's everyone staring at me for?"

"Is that a new look, Rikku?" Paine asked sarcastically. Yuna held her sides from all of the hysterical laughter she was experiencing. Everyone eventually began to laugh at Rikku who was totally clueless as to what was so funny.

"Hey, guys!" Tidus called out while approaching the set. "What's all the com-WHOA!!" His eyes went wide once he saw Rikku. Yuna saw him and immediately covered his eyes. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Rikku then looked at herself and noticed she was completely naked. She screamed out, covered herself and ran towards her dressing room at top speed.

_CUT. . . CUT. . ._ the producer said through tears of laughter.

**Blooper 3**

**Sad Ending - Take One.**

Yuna could not believe what had just happened. She could not bare the thought of him leaving her. Therefore, she runs towards him. Tidus heard her, turned and saw her running towards him, however, instead of running straight through him she ran right against him and tackled him to the ground. Laughter filled the room, Yuna blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Gosh, Yuna." Tidus began. "I know you want me, but couldn't it wait till we went back to the dressing room?" Yuna's mouth dropped open and she ave him a playful slap on the arm.

**Sad Ending - Take Two**

Yuna took off running. Tidus turned around and just as he was about to hold out his arms to embrace Yuna, she somehow tripped over her Summoner's dress and fell face first to the floor. Yuna laid there for a second, only to push herself up and look around at everyone innocently. Laughter then filled the room.

**Sad Ending - Take Three.**

Tidus walked towards the end of the ship, however, he heard footsteps approaching and heartbreaking sobs. He then turned, expecting to see Yuna where to his surprise- - WHAM!!

"What the- -" Tidus trailed off only to look into a pair of swirly green eyes.

"You're not going anywhere but with me, sexy. What Yuna doesn't know won't hurt her." Rikku said.

"RIKKU?" Tidus questioned as laughter filled the room. He looked around at everyone only to see Yuna step out from behind the stage, pointing and laughing at him and Rikku. "You!!" Rikku got up as did Tidus who gave chase, running after both her and Yuna who ran off stage and towards the back. "Come back here!"

**Blooper 4**

**Behind the Scenes**

Tidus had just whispered Yuna's name, she looked at him as she silenced her cries, and after gazing into each other's eyes, Tidus leaned in and kissed her tenderly and the music started playing. Yuna was shocked at first, but eventually gave into him and kissed him back. A few distant shots were taken and then the music was stopped and the cameras turned off.

"Okay, people, that's a wrap! Cut it!" the producer said. He adjusted his shades while chewing a stick of gum and watched everyone move the equipment around and happened to notice that Yuna and Tidus was still in the spring kissing each other. "I said cut, people!!" Tidus paid the producer no attention. He only pulled Yuna closer to him and continued to place heated kisses upon her lips. "CUT!!!!" Yuna moved closer to Tidus, sliding her arms up his back and down again. "SECURITY!!! Get those two out of the spring before those two make out!!" He just removed his shades and shook his head.

**Blooper 5 **

**Edge of Zanarkand - Take One**

Yuna and Rikku were hugging each other. Rikku had already began to tell Yuna not to do the pilgrimage when her earring came loose and fell down inside Yuna's top. Yuna gasped, placing her hands on her chest only to try and look down her summoner's dress.

"No prob!" Rikku bounced. "I'll get that out of there, Yunie."

And without a second to spare, Rikku shot her hand down Yuna's top and began to feel around for her lost earring. She felt to the left and then to the right, not giving any thought about that fact that everyone was watching and the film was rolling. She hummed away as she continued to search. Yuna looked around at everyone who was just staring. Especially the guys. Yuna looked around at everyone and gave a nervous giggle and grin.

"RIKKU." Yuna said through clinched teeth.

"Just one second, Yunie!" Rikku chirped "I almost got it!"

Wakka laughed. "Wish that was being done to Lu, ya?" He whispered to Tidus with a nudge to his side.

"Wish I was doing that to Yuna period right now." Tidus whispered back.

"This was certainly worth getting up at 4 am for." Auron said under his breath.

"Kimahri no like." Kimahri said only to look away.

Rikku shoved her arm down a bit farther only to at last find her earring. "Found it!!" She then withdrew her hand, put her earring back in her ear and then happened to notice that everyone had been watching the entire time and that they were still recording. "Turn those camera's off now!! I mean it!! She took her boot off and threw it at the producer. "Turn them off!!" She then went berserk and began to babble in Al Bhed. Laughter filled them room.

"Cut!" the producer said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Back with another set of bloopers and I am really glad everyone enjoyed the first set. LOL I was actually a little nervous to post that at first, but I figured why not. I don't think I did as good of a job this time around, but I'll let you guys decided. lol I am having fun making up these crazy scenes. If these do good, I just might post another set or two. So, don't be shy! Tell me what you think, kay? Well, I hope you all will enjoy this set as you did the first. Enjoy!!**

**I have to give credit to a good friend, dickclarkfan1, who gave me the idea for the Yuna/Seymour blooper.**

**Blooper 1**

**Lulu's Confrontation about Tidus - Take One**

Tidus walked over and pulled the curtain of the hut back as he looked out and saw Lulu and Wakka talking and decided to listen in.

"You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place." Lulu said to Wakka in her usual stern, icy voice with her arms crossed her over chest. Wakka then mumbled something and Lulu stepped forth. "Excuses again?!" She then placed her hands upon her hips, awaiting Wakka's response, however, he fell silent for words as he stared away, for little did Lulu know that her right breast had popped out of the top of her dress. Lulu narrowed her eyes and motioned with her hand to Wakka to say his next line, however, silence still befell him.

"Yeah, yeah." Wakka said, drewl hanging from the corner of his lip.

Small chuckles and hushed laughter fell from everyone. Lulu looked around in bewilderment. Laughter then broke from the hut as Tidus stepped out, holding his sides from laughter, which in turn distract everyone's attention. "Hey, Lu. You might want to fix your top!"

Lulu looked down and once she saw she had been exposed to everyone and to the camera that was in fact still running, she covered herself, screamed and ran for the dressing room.

"CUT!!" shouted the producer though hysterical laughter. Everyone then began to clear the set.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Tidus called out to the producer. "How about we let Yuna wear that dress instead of Lulu!"

**Blooper 2**

**Kimahri's Battle With Tidus - Take One**

Tidus strolled along the path of Besaid, heading for the S.S. Liki when high above Kimahri was pouncing from ruin to ruin and just as he let out a roar and plunged towards the ground, Tidus happened to look up, however, before he could jump back like he was suppose to, Kimahri tackled him to the ground.

"OW!!" Tidus shouted. Kimahri just sat there on top of him, grinning from ear to ear, for he had every intention of doing that on purpose. "Get off of me you big behemoth!"

"Next time Tidus watch where he go and not watch Yuna shake butt when she walk." Kimahri said

"How do you know her butt shakes when she walks unless you were watching her, too?!" Tidus argued in return. Kimahri fell silent, his cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson and he just grinned.

**Blooper 3**

**Behind the Scenes**

Everyone was in Guadosolom and stood by the table that was filled with food getting ready to shoot the scene where Seymour was to propose to Yuna. Rikku was most certainly eating away just picking at this and picking at that.

"RIKKU!" the producer yelled, which startled the young Al Bhed and she nearly got choked. "What are you doing?"

"Eating!" Rikku replied. "What's it look like?"

The producer only shook his head. "Why in the name of Spira are you eating Chocobo Food?!"

Rikku stood there dumbfounded, for she could not believe her ears. Suddenly, a chocobo strolled over, gave a small "Kweh" and began to eat from the basket that Rikku was eating out of just moments ago. She placed her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

The producer grumbled. "CLASKO!!! Move the bird off the set, will ya!!"

"Yessir!' Clasko said as he ran over and tried to escort the bird away, however, instead of leaving the bird turned around quite irritated that he was disturbed while eating his meal and began to peck Clasko on top of the head in complete hysteria.

**Blooper 4**

**Seymour's Proposal to Yuna - Take One**

Everyone was just mingling right now, awaiting the producer who was on bathroom break. Lulu stood talking to Wakka. Auron and Kimahri was silent, but that was to be expected where Rikku was once again munching away though in fruit this time. Tidus stood over by Yuna more less flirting with her than anything. Yuna placed her hand over her mouth only to laugh as Tidus nodded his head and laughed as well. He then moved a little closer to her, saying something that only made her smile and blush as he curled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Okay, people! Let's do this!" the producer said as he took his seat and everyone took their places. "And action!!"

Seymour looked at Yuna rather seductively, leaned in and then whispered something in her ear. Yuna gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. She then looked at Tidus, looked back at Seymour where she then took her wand, swung it around and smacked Seymour upside the head with it and he instantly crashed to the floor, for Yuna hit him as hard as she could and he was clearly unconscious or it seemed that way.

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last Guado in all of Spira, you pansy ass mama's boy!!"

"Yuna!" Tidus called out only to rush over and take Yuna in his arms.

"My hero!" Yuna said. "Be still my heart!!"

Laughter broke from everyone as the producer scratched his head, looked at the script and then back at what Tidus and Yuna were doing as he then began to shake his head.

"Come, Yuna!" Tidus said, trying to act all romantic like. "Come with me! Marry me! Do not marry Seymour, for you do not love him! Tis, I, who loves you!"

"Ohh, Tidus!" Yuna said only to melt in his arms and Tidus immediately pulled Yuna into a passionate kiss."

The producer's mouth dropped open. "This isn't in the script!!" He then slammed the script down on the stage. "CCCUUUUUUUTTTTT!!!!" Everyone burst into laughter as the scene was cut.

**Blooper 5**

**YRP in Action - Take One**

Yuna released Trigger Happy upon Logos and Ormi and after they did their silly little dance, they turned and saw Yuna who then took off running towards Ormi who sorta ducked down as Yuna jumped, however, she fell short of using his back for leverage to jump up in the air to do her stunt. Therefore, she crashed right down onto Ormi where they were now laying in a pile of arms and limbs.

**YRP in Action - Take Two**

Yuna had just done her stunt and landed with perfect ease. Paine then stepped up, her sword in hand. She was ready to show everyone just what kind of warrior she was, however, as she swung her sword around. She hit Yuna in the back of the head who yelled out and went face first to the ground only to side swipe Rikku in the process and knock her down. After performing her stunt, Paine looked around and saw that she was the only one standing.

"Yuna? Rikku?" Paine questioned.

"CUT!" the producer yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here we are with yet again another set. :D lol I didn't think I would be on chpt 3 with these. I was only gonna do one set and stop, but as long as everyone keeps enjoying them and wanting me to write them, I will keep at it. Well, I thank everyone for reading a reviewing! Enjoy! **

**Blooper 1**

**Final Fantasy X**

**Wakka's Introduction - Take One**

"Hey!" Tidus shouted out with a wave of his hand. He then dove into the water, waiting for his qu and the jumped out of the water with the blitzball in the air only to do a back flip and kick it as hard as he could, which sent it flying towards shore at deathly speed. Tidus had kicked it too hard and was going do fast that it was up on Wakka before he know it. His eyes widened and before he could even blink an eye, the ball splatted him right in the face and sent him sprawling backwards to the ground. Everyone gasped, Tidus swam ashore.

"Cap'n, you awake?" Luzzu asked. Wakka did not speak or even get up.

"I think he's watching those baby chocobos fly around his head right now." Jassu said.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders only to look at the camera and grin. "Guess we know who has the better talent!" He then smiled widely.

"CUT!!" the producer shouted in slight annoyance.

**Blooper 2**

**Final Fantasy X2**

**Yuna sings her concert atop the Celsius - Take One**

The scene had taken off and was actually going quite well to the producer's surprise. All Yuna had to do was finish performing her little piece. She sang and danced and was just having a good time. Tidus stood off to the side, watching and admiring how good she was dancing.

"Boy, I hope she moves like that for me later tonight." Tidus thought to himself with a smile.

Brother sat watching Yuna in amazement. A huge, goofy grin was upon his face and was his heart ever pounding. He sighed, placing his hand over his heart and smiling even wider.

"Ohh! Look at my beautiful Yuna! She dance for me! Only for me! Ohh!" Brother thought to himself. Yuna danced in a very sexy manner and his mouth fell open where Tidus licked his lips.

That did it! Brother couldn't take anymore. He bounced up, held out his arms and darted towards Yuna like a rabid chocobo. Yuna looked and saw Brother dashing at her with arms wide open and squealed out as he leaped onto her, knocking her to the ground. "MY YUNA!"

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!!" Yuna demanded as she went to hitting and kicking at him. "GET OFF!"

"CCCUUUUUUTTTT!!!" the producer shouted only to slam the script down on the floor. "I thought he took his hormone medication before coming out here?!"

"I sorry!!" Brother said to Yuna who kept swatting him like a bug.

"You are such a sick-o!!" Rikku yelled.

Brother stood up as did Yuna who fixed her rumpled top and dusted her butt off when they happened to look and saw a very angry Tidus approaching them. Yuna placed her hand over her mouth a bit only to gasp. Brother, on the other hand, yelled out, threw his arms up in the air and ran away with Tidus hot on his tail.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Brother shouted. "RIKKU!!! YUNA!!! HELP ME!!! Crazed, psycho, blonde blitz boy after me!!"

**Blooper 3**

**Final Fantasy X2**

**Shuyin's Introduction - Take One**

The special effects were added as Yuna turned around and watched it transpire when she just happened to look off into the distance and saw a figure slowly approaching her. Shuyin then stepped forth slowly, his image dark and mysterious. There was a surprise expression upon Yuna's face, for she was sure she had found Tidus at last.

"I finally found you." Shuyin said softly.

"Is that. . . really you?" Yuna asked in total disbelief.

"It is me. . ." Shuyin trailed off when suddenly and very loud, disturbing sound broke free. Shuyin's eyes flew wide and Yuna burst into laughter. Shuyin let out a nervous chuckle, his face turning a light shade of crimson.

Kimahri then stepped in front of the camera and grinned. "Beans, beans. Good for the heart. More you eat, more you fart." He then grinned even wider.

"CUUUUTTTT!!!" The producer shouted.

**Blooper 4**

**Final Fantasy X**

**Rikku's Fear of Lightening - Take One**

Everyone walked onward through the Thunder Plains when there came a very nervous, kinda eerie. "Hehehehe" Everyone stopped and turned around only to see Rikku standing with her arms pinned into her.

"Hehehehehe." Rikku continued.

"Hehehehehe" Tidus imitated. "Cut it out, will ya? You're giving me the creeps!"

The lightning then flashed brightly, striking a nearby tower and Rikku squealed and fell to the ground. She then crawled swiftly arossed it only to grasp on to Tidus' leg, however, instead of saying her line, she began to feel just how built and muscular it was.

"Wow!" Rikku said with a grin. "Talk about firm."

"Huh?!" Tidus shouted. Small chuckled and giggled broke from the group of friends.

Rikku then grabbed the bottom of his shorts and pushed them upward. "Is the rest of you that built?" Hysterical laughters broke from everyone. "Is a certain muscle built like that as well?" Rikku then pulled his pants leg outward and tried to get a look inside.

"Hey, let go of me!" Tidus said as he tried to shake Rikku off his leg.

"ARGH!" The producer shouted. "CUT, CUT, CUT!!!" He then stormed off the stage, which made everyone laugh even more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey!! Very glad everyone is enjoying these bloopers. LOL I actually enjoy writing these things. Well, here's everyone a new set and I hope you will enjoy them! Don't forget to read and review, kay? Enjoy.:)**

**Blooper 1**

**Final Fantasy X**

**Auron's Introduction - Take One**

Auron had taken his place, awaiting his cue as he watched the workers try and calm the fiend down a bit who was wanting to play. Tidus had walked over to Lenne, Rikku, and Yuna, whispering and pointing at Auron. Lenne nodded her head, Yuna placed her hand over her mouth as she laughed adn Rikku bounced in excitement. Tidus then gave the girls a wink, sneaked him a kiss from Yuna and quickly stepped aside.

Auron heard the girls giggle and saw them watching him in the corner of his good eyes. He then looked their way. Lenne tossed her long hair over her shoulder, winking at Auron. Yuna leaned forward only to blow a kiss at him and Rikku turned around, bent over a bit, and patted her butt at him. Auron's eyes were glued on the girls and didn't realize that the producer had said "Action." Then out of nowhere and without warning, the fiend rounded the corner of the building, saw Auron and instantly pounced on him only to slobber all over him and lick his face like there was no tomorrow. Auron laid on the floor on his left side, resting his body against his elbow and the side of his head against his hand with a scowled look on his face. Laugher broke from everyone. Even the producer had to laugh at this one for sure.

"Cut, cut, cut." The producer said through hysterical laughter.

**Blooper 2**

**Final Fantasy X2**

**Lenne and Shuyin Reunite - Take One**

Shuyin placed his hands upon Lenne's hips, buring his head into her. She slowly placed her arms around him, holding her close to her like she had wanted to do for 1000 years.

"A thousand years and this moment is all we get?" Shuyin asked sadly.

"This moment is enough." Lenne said softly.

Shuyin then raised his head, his eyes widening and his mouth flying open. "Damn, girl! You're fine! Nice panties by the way. Are those thongs?" Laughter broke from everyone and the producer buried his face in his hands.

"Shuyin!" Lenne gasped in laughter. Shuyin looked at her with a crooked, goofy grin upon his face.

"Can someone please call the censors?!" The producer asked.

"Go, Shuyin!!!" Tidus called out. "Now you know why I like to see Yuna wear that outfit!" (SMACK) "OW!" Tidus turned to see Yuna. "What was that for?"

"For being rude!" Yuna spatted.

"Rock her world, ya?" Wakka added as well.

"Do I need to cast a blind spell?" Lulu asked, giving Wakka a very icy glare. Wakka grinned nervously. "Then keep you eyes where they belong like _in your head_." Everyone continued to laugh as the producer just shook his head and walked away till everyone calmed down.

**Blooper 3**

**Final Fantasy X2**

**The Reunion - Take One**

The door of the Celsius opened as the ship lowered. Yuna slide downward only to jump from the ship. She immediately took off running at a very fast pace. Tidus turned around, smiling at the beauty approaching him, however, Yuna suddenly tripped over her own two feet and took a nose dive straight into the water, her head buried deep within the sand and the water. Shocked gasps were let out and silence befell all. Just then, Yuna slowly raised her head up with wet sand glued to her hair and to her face. All could be seen was Yuna's eyes and her barely visible smile that was upon her face widely. She was not hurt. . . just her pride was. Upon seeing she was okay, everyone burst into laughter.

"Can we get make up in here, please?" The producer laughed

**The Reunion - Take Two**

Yuna ran at Tidus with arms wide open and just as they embraced with great force, Tidus staggered backwards, only to lose his balance and fall. Yuna squealed as she fell down on top of Tidus. The producer grumbled and everyone laughed.

"Sorry." Yuna said embarassed a bit.

"You okay?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah." Yuna assured him, however, just as she tried to push herself up, she found that the metallic like symbol on the front of her shirt somehow or another was caught on Tidus' clothing and was not about to come loose anytime soon. "Uh-oh!"

"What?" Tidus asked, resting against the back of his elbows.

"Um, I think we're stuck." Yuna said.

"Stuck how?" Tidus asked. Yuna raised up and Tidus saw the situation they were in. "OH!" He did, however, got the golden opportunity to look clean down Yuna's shirt. "Say, do I get to give those babies a little TLC tonight?"

"Tidus, be serious!" Yuna said only to swat him playfully on his shoulder. "We've got to get loose."

"Why?" Tidus asked. "I kinda like being _stuck _to you."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Yuna spatted only to straddle Tidus where she tried to pull herself free. She squirmed and moved around freely a bit.

"Uhhh. . .Yu. . .Yuna. . .I. . ." Tidus trailed off.

"What is it, Tidus?" Yuna asked not giving it a second thought as she struggled to free herself.

"You might wanna stop." Tidus urged her.

"Why?" Yuna asked only to stop dead in her tracks once she felt something upon her leg. Her faced flushed a bright red, Tidus chuckled at her and everyone in the studio broke into laughter.

"Get a room, you two!" Wakka shouted through laughter.

"Yo, Tidus!" Shuyin called out. "You better take long, cold shower after that, my man!" Tidus and Yuna just looked to each other and shook their heads. The producer just threw his hands up in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I am very glad that everyone loves these bloopers. I must admit that I really love writing these though sometimes it's hard to think of them from time to time. And I hope everyone will enjoy this new set. Don't forget to read and review. Your thoughts are very appreciated. Enjoy:)**

**Blooper 1**

**Final Fantasy X 2**

**Behind the Scenes - Photo Shoot**

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine stood in their usual pose. Several shots were taken as the girls kept striking a pose where secretly the guys were standing offstage watching them and you can sure say they loved the way YRP were posing for the camera.

"Hey, I done Yuna in that position before." Tidus bragged with a nudge to Shuyin's arm.

"Yo, TMI, ya?" Wakka said.

"That was a little more than we need to know." Auron spatted.

"MINE, MINE, MINE!!!" someone shouted.

Tidus and the others looked around, however, all they could be seen was a shadow of a streak and no one knew exactly who it was or even what it was for that matter. They all looked at each other in bewilderment when Tidus just happened to see Brother running towards Yuna at deathly speed.

"MY YUNA!!!" Brother shouted. "MY BEAUTIFUL YUNA!!!"

Yuna smiled at the camera though when heard Brother and looked in the direction that his voice was coming from that smile turned to a frown and her eyes widen when suddenly Brother collided into Yuna with arms wide open where they were now lying in a pile of arms and limbs on the floor.

"NOT AGAIN!!!" Rikku shouted.

"He's your brother." Paine said walking away. "YOU deal with him.

Rikku then looked and saw Tidus stomping over to Brother while beating his fist in the palm of his left hand. "I don't think I will the one doing that, Paine."

A dazed Brother slowly opened his eyes, looking overhead only to see Tidus heading straight for him in an upside down position. He yelled out, jumping to his feet. Tidus then charged at him and Brother dashed away where they then began to run a circle around Rikku.

"HEY!!" Rikku shouted.

"RIKKU!!! HHHHEEEELLLLLLLPPPP MMMEMMEEEEEEE!!!!!" Brother shouted.

"Hey, watch it!!" Rikku spatted as she tried to get away from them.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!!" Tidus shouted in anger.

"For Yevon's sake!! Someone do something!!" Rikku begged.

Yuna stood up, rubbing the back of her head and saw the situation at hand and just shook her head. Paine and other others walked over to her to watch the fun. Small chuckles broke from the group.

"I bet 100 gil that Tidus turns Brother into a Pretzel." Gippal betted and he and Baralai shook on it.

**Blooper 2**

**Final Fantasy X**

**Wedding Bliss - Take One**

The scene hadn't even took place and Tidus was already complaining to the producer. No way could he even stand the thought of anyone else even touching Yuna, not alone _kiss_ her. They stood off to the side arguing. Everyone watched and when Tidus stormed off and saw the producer heading towards them, they all took their places. Yuna stepped out of the dressing room in the wedding dress and she was breath taking. Seymour had yet to arrive on the scene to take his place. Tidus saw Yuna and he was in awe. She was dazzling and he couldn't take his eyes off of her till the mere thought of Seymour putting his hands on her ran through his mind and his temper flared once again.

"Grrr!" Tidus said only to turn around sharply. "I DON'T SEE WHY THAT GUADO FREAK HAS TO KISS MY GIRL!!!" The producer looked at Tidus as he sat in his chair and just threw his hands up in defeat.

"Why Seymour kiss Yuna?" Brother asked. "I WANT TO KISS YUNA!!"

"He's an even bigger freak than Seymour, ya?" Wakka asked with a chuckled as he nudged Tidus' arm.

"That is NOT my brother!" Rikku said, disowning Brother.

Seymour then stepped out of the dressing room and took his place in front of Yuna, took out his breath freshener and sprayed some in his mouth, grinning at Yuna as he put it away. Tidus narrowed his eyes as did Yuna.

"Alright!!" the producer called out. "Take your places everyone." Everyone calmed down a bit and took their places. "And. . .ACTION!!"

Seymour stepped towards Yuna, placing his hands upon her shoulders. He looked at her with pure seduction and lust in his eyes where Yuna looked at him innocently. Everyone watched with different emotions within them. Rikku wanted Seymour to stop as Lulu sighed in disgust and turned her head. Seymour then moved a lose strand of hair away from Yuna's face and Wakka gasped. Seymour then leaned in to kiss Yuna. Tidus growled, stepping forth in an attempt to run at Seymour only to have the guard cock his gun, however, just as Seymour's distasteful lips were about to touch hers, Yuna squealed out angrily only to draw the palm of her hand back as far as she could and brought it swiftly across Seymour's face, which turned him completely around and sent him sprawling to the floor.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!" Yuna shouted as she turned towards the producer. "WHY CAN'T I MARRY TIDUS IN THIS SCENE? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SEYMOUR?! I DON'T WANT HIS FILTHY GUADO LIPS ON ME!!! HE DIDN'T EVEN BRUSH HIS TEETH AFTER DINNER AND HE ATE SOME KIND OF GUADO GOO GIALASH. . . HOWEVER THE HELL YOU SAY THAT."

"Yuna- -" the producer said as he stood up.

'NO!!!!" Yuna said only to stomp her foot on the ground. "I WANT TO MARRY AND KISS TIDUS IN THIS SCENE AND NOT SEYMOUR!!!!" She then picked up her wedding dress and stomped off the stage.

"CUUUUTTTT!!!" The producer said angrily.

**Blooper 3**

**Final Fantasy X**

**The Dance - Take One**

The scene was going smoothly and would soon be done. The producer was actually proud that things were going so well and was actually smiling for a change. Yuna danced, the water spiraling under her feet. She then twirled her wand high above her head as she turned around and just as she was about to complete the turn her foot slipped, causing her to loose her balance and fall back into the water. Shocked gasps came from everyone only to breath a sigh of relief as Yuna slowly surfaced with wounded pride. Everyone broke into laughter as Yuna gave with a wide toothed grin and just waved at them with blushing cheeks.

**Blooper 4**

**Final Fantasy X**

**Rikku's Introduction - Take One.**

Tidus gave a wide eyed gasp as he watch the distracting figure before him slowly unzip the suit in a very sexy manner. He watched carefully as she continued to ease the suit off of her and just as she pulled it down and bent over, Tidus' mouth dropped open. Rikku kicked the suit to the side as she took her helmet off and gave a relieved sigh.

"Thought I was done for back there." Rikku said. She then looked to Tidus and awaited his response, however, Tidus just stared. Rikku then motioned with her hand for him to say his line, but still no response from him.

Yuna crossed her arms over her chest and began to tap her foot with narrowed, angry eyes. Rikku was certainly clueless and everyone was beginning to chuckle. Rikku scratched the back of her head and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you not find it to be a bit drafty in here, Rikku?" Lulu asked in her usual calm tone of voice.

"Did someone open a window?" Rikku asked who did find it a bit drafty so to speak.

"Uh, you might want to fix your pants, dear." Lulu pointed out to her.

Rikku looked at her bareness and squealed as she tried to cover herself. Several began to laugh as Rikku grinned and then darted towards the dressing room. Yuna certainly was not one who was laughing and Tidus wasn't gonna be laughing for long.

"YOU!!" Yuna shouted as she grabbed Tidus by the earlobe as hard as she could.

"HEY!!" Tidus said. "OW!! OW!!"

"You're coming with me!! We have to talk about where your boundaries end and begin!!!" Yuna said only to drag Tidus away by the ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm, not sure if these were any good or not, but I gave it my best. LoL :) Enjoy the new bloopers everyone.**

**Blooper 1**

**Final Fantasy X**

**Sad Ending – Take Four**

Yuna shook her head vigorously, for she could not and did not want to face what was happening. Her love was vanishing before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

_Wakka snickered, looking off to the side._

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." Tidus said in a sad tone of voice.

_Wakka snickered again. A few of them looked at him onl to look away when suddenly- -_

"Yo, Tidus! Your fly's open, brudda!" Wakka exclaimed in laughter.

"WHA- -" Tidus trailed off as he turned towards Wakka.

Yuna placed her hand over her mouth, gasping in amusement as laughter broke loose. Even the producer himself was laughing. Tidus blushed, adjusting the zipper on his pants.

Tidus gave a nervous chuckle. "I thought I felt a cold draft." He then just shrugged his shoulders.

**Blooper 2**

**Final Fantasy X-2**

**1000 Words Concert – Take One**

The lightening cracked and the thunder rolled as the rain fell down gently from the sky. Different shots were taken from different angles. And as the music began the play, they soon got a close up at Yuna who was listening to the soothing sound og the music, awaiting her cue.

"I know that your hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me." Yuna sang. The music played onward, not a word was uttered from Yuna who now had a very bewildered look upon her face- - she had forgotten her words.

"Not again." the producer murmured.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere and dressed in a songstress constume, Brother jumped out onto the scene, slightly shovinv Yuna aside.

"But Yuna belongs to me. That blonde dream needs to forget her!" Brother sang, his voice breaking and cracking like a crumbling rock with every word he sang as he then turned to Yuna. "I love my little Yuna!"

Yuna just gave Brother a disgusted look as he held out his arms to embrace her when he was suddenly tackled to the ground from behind by a very enraged Tidus. "HELPS ME SOMEBODY!!! BLONDE DREAM TURN TO BLONDE NIGHTMARE!!!"

"I'll teach you to touch my girl, you cross dressing psychopath!" Tidus yelled as he continued to tear into Brother like a dog tearing up a newspaper.

"RRRRRIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUU!!!!" Brother cried out. Yuna only threw her hands up in defeat and stepped aside.

Security at last came running out into the stage and it took all five of them to literally peel Tidus off of Brother and forced him off stage. A battered Brother slowly rose to his feet only to come face to face with a very angry Rikku who had her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot.

"PA-lease tell me you ARE NOT wearing my songstress dressphere!" Rikku shouted.

"Ew, gross!" Yuna said, snarling her lip at Brother.

"CUT!!!" the producer shouted, distracting everyones attention. "Someone please help Yuna memorize her lines. Rikku, put a muzzle on that brother of yours and hide your dresspheres while you are at it. He then left the stage area to find a quiet place to scream.

**Blooper 3**

**Final Fantasy X**

**Wedding Bliss – Take Two**

Things were going along smoothly until Yuna got a smell of Seymour's breath. Seymour was just about to kiss Yuna when she suddenly turned her head and shoved him away.

"UGH!" Yuna blurted out, holding her nose and waving her hand in front of her face. "You need a breath mint!!" She then glared at a very stunned Seymour.

Rikku bounced around in laughter, Lulu rolled her eyes with a small sigh. Tidus held his sides as he broke into hysterical laughter and Auron just chuckled. Kimahri just grinned.

Wakka's eyes flew open wide. "Ohhh, I have some mints, ya?"

"That candy you have in your pocket isn't the only thing that is _mint size." _Lulu admitted, walking away as the group of friends fell silent.

Tidus propped his hands behund his hand in his usual manner. "Well, at least we know who was making all that noise last night." All eyes fell on Tidus and laughter filled the group of friends.

**Blooper 4**

**Final Fantasy X-2**

**Mt. Gagazet Hot Spring – Take One**

Yuna softly moaned, twirling her head around. "That feels nice."

A sneaking grin crossed Rikku's face a she bit her bottom lip. She then crawled over to Yuna to check her out. 'What have we got here?" Yuna caught Rikku checking her out, turned around and tried to hide herself. Rikku then turned and sat down, sizing herself up and comparing it to Yuna. "Hmph! Whatever!" Rikku said, brushing the hot water up onto her arms. "I know IMPLANTS when I see them."

Yuna's eyes shot open wide as she gasped and looked at Rikku. "WHAT? Erm- - Excuse me?"

Rikku just laughed and crawled over to Paine who immediately hide herself. "Go away!" Rikku moved from side to side to try and get a look at her. "Wanna get hurt?" Rikku shook her head and crawled away from Paine. "Looks like Paine overstuffed herself with tissue paper!"

Paine stood up, her hands over her breast. She then kicked the water in an angry manner. "HURT TIME!!"

The producer scratched the side of his head, checking the script as he flipped threw the pages of the scene. "This isn't in the script." He then looked back at the girls.

Rikku and Paine were now at a stand off when Yuna then jumped up out of the water, more than excited to give Paine a helping hand.

"I didn't mean it!" Rikku said as Yuna ran behind her, however, instead of holding her like she was suppose to, Yuna grabbed the sides of Rikku's swimsuit and yanked them upward, giving Rikku a major wedgie from hell. The hyper blonde squealed, jumping up and turning towards Yuna.

"What was that for?" Rikku asked innocently.

"For saying I had implants." Yuna reminded her.

"And for saying that I stuffed, which I don't!" Paine reminded her as well.

"CUT, CUT, CUT!!!" The producer shouted. "None of this is even in the script!"

"Hell, we liked it!" Tidus spatted at the producer. "Why not leave it?"

The producer just looked at Tidus. "I'm just a producer."

"Great!" Rikku said. "We've got that famous quote "I'm just a kid!" and now it's that crap?" The girls walked off the scene.


End file.
